


Amusement Park Fun

by Seblainer



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Points of View
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-22
Updated: 2007-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 15:12:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12797076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: They all get stuck at an Amusement Park. Brian finds a way for Justin to entertain him.





	Amusement Park Fun

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Haven, the archivist: This story was originally archived at [Fandom Haven Story Archive (FHSA)](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Fandom_Haven_Story_Archive), was scheduled to shut down at the end of 2016. To preserve the archive, I began working with the OTW to transfer the stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. If you are this creator and the work hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Fandom Haven Story Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/fhsa/profile).

  
Author's notes: OOC and Sappiness warning.  


* * *

Brian and Justin silently approach Hersheypark amusement park. Or as Brian likes to call it: Hell. Justin smirks, as he watches Lindsay and Melanie try to calm a very excited Gus down. Brian elbows Justin in the side, and then asks, "What are you smirking at, Sunshine?"

 

Justin motions to Lindsay and Melanie, who are having trouble calming Gus down. Brian then nods and he calls out, "Hey Sonny Boy, come here." Gus looks at both of his mother's, and when Lindsay nods, the tiny brunette runs over to his two father's.

 

Brian scoops up his son into his arms, smiling as his Sonny Boy squeals with laughter. Then he begins to tickle his little boy. Gus suddenly starts laughing, and calls out, "Daddy J, help me!" Justin smiles a full blown Sunshine smile when Gus calls him Daddy J.

 

He quickly takes the young boy from his father, and holds him close to his chest. Looking at Brian, he says, "Brian, what are you doing to poor Gus?" Guss giggles, and the two men exchange a smile. Suddenly, a voice says to them, "Come on, the amusement park is open!"

 

Justin hugs Gus quickly, before setting the little boy down once more. He takes the little boy's hand, and they follow their family into the amusement park. It's a few mintues after they have entered the amusement park, when Gus announces that he wants to ride every ride.

 

Lindsay and Melanie share a look. Catching the look, Brian smirks again, and Justin tries unsuccessfully to hide his laughter. The two women roll their eyes at the men, but Brian and Justin don't care. Suddenly Gus declares that his two daddies have to ride some rides with him.

 

Brian groans softly, and Justin smiles at partner. Then they go on half of the rides with Gus. However, at one o 'clock, the men decide to cool down. They don't bother to hide their laughter, when Gus starts pulling his mother's after him, begging them to ride the rest of the rides with him.

 

Melanie glares in Brian's direction, but Brian only smirks. He doesn't give a shit. A few moments later, the women and Gus are gone. Brian slips an arm around Justin, and pulls his young partner in for a kiss. When the kiss ends a few minutes later, Brian has an idea.

 

But Justin already knows what he wants to do. "Let's go to the funhouse." Brian rolls his eyes, and then asks, "How old are you, Sunshine?" Justin punches Brian's shoulder playfully. Then he leans over, and whispers in the brunette's ear. "We can have some alone time."

 

Brian roll his eyes again. Then he feels Justin stroking his dick through his jeans. A small moan escapes Brian's throat, and Justin knows that he's won. Suddenly, Brian pushes Justin's hand away from his dick. Then he quickly gets up, practically dragging the blonde along with him.

 

Justin doesn't know what to think, until they approach the funhouse. Brian quickly drags the blonde inside, and looks to see if anyone else is around. When he is satisfied that no one else is around, he pushes Justin to the floor, and in one movement, pulls down the blonde's jeans.

 

Then Brian pulls down his own jeans and sheathes his dick with a condom. Moments later, the brunette thrusts deeply inside his blonde. Both men moan happily at the contact. Each time Brian hits Justin's prostrate, the blonde lets out a loud moan.

 

Not wanting to be found, Brian quickly covers Justin's mouth with his own. Justin moans into the kiss, as Brian speeds up his thrusts. Before either man knows it, they are both coming, and they bodies are shaking as their pleasure flows through them.

 

After they both come down from their orgasms, the men quickly fix their clothes. Brian looks around, and spots a trashcan by the exit. He throws the condom away, and then the couple exit the funhouse. However, as they exit, both men pause in surprise.

 

There is a line of parents and children standing right outside the door. From the looks on the parents faces, both men knew that the parents knew what had happened. Justin blushes a little, but Brian only smirks, and then leads his partner away from the funhouse.

 

A few minutes later, they are joined once more by Gus and the women. As Lindsay and Melanie take a seat on the grass by them, Gus sits between his two father's. Gus, who didn't understand what had happened, asked, "Daddy J, did you and Daddy have a good time in the funhouse?"

 

Lindsay gasped, Melanie rolled her eyes, Brian smirked, and Justin turned red again. After a moment, Brian nudged his partner."I believe our son has asked you a question, Sunshine. It's not nice to leave him uninformed." Justin groaned softly in reply.

 

Then he said, "Yes Gus, your dad and I had a good time in the funhouse." Gus was never one to miss out on details. So he asked, "What did you do in there?" Brian laughed, the two women glared, and Justin sighed. Finally he said, "Gus, your dad will tell you when you're older."

 

Gus accepted the answer, and then asked his mother for some apple juice. Brian pulled Justin into his lap, and quickly gave the younger man a peck on the lips. Then he pulled away and said, "Nice job, Sunshine. I can't believe you're already telling my kid to ask me about sex."

 

Justin laughed and then said, "What can I say? Sex is a _very_ important topic among men in the Kinney family. When he gets older, you'll need to warn him about women, and tell him his best bet is to be gay. Women are too emotional and like to start too much mess."

 

Lindsay and Melanie overheard the comment, and protested, "Hey!" Brian kissed his partner again, and then said, "Watch it, Sunshine. Melanie is butch. She might just strap you to the roof of the car, if you keep on talking about women like that." 

 

All four adults laughed at that, and Gus looked up from his apple juice. "What's funny, Daddy?" Brian smiles at his son and then says, "Daddy J let his mouth run, and he might get tied to the top of the car." Gus shakes his head no at his dad's mistake.

 

"No Daddy, Daddy J can't go on the roof of the car. The Christmas tree belongs on the top of the car. We have to leave the space empty for the Christmas tree. Daddy J can sit in the back seat with us, by me and you." The adults laugh again, and Justin hugs Gus. Then they continue their family weekend.

 

The End.


End file.
